xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh
Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2001animated feature film Atlantis: The Lost Empire and its 2003 direct-to-video sequel. She is the daughter of Kashekim Nedakh, King of Atlantis, and later becomes Queen and the assumed wife of Milo. Despite being born a princess, Kida is not marketed as a Disney Princess possibly due to her film's poor box office results. Atlantis: The Lost Empire At a very young age, Kida is present when a gigantic tsunami threatens the central city of Atlantis. She watches in tears as her mother is suddenly chosen by the Heart of Atlantis to save the city, leaving the young child behind. Her father quickly covers her eyes so as not to look directly at the crystal, but he does and becomes blinded as a result. Centuries later, Kida leads a small group of hunters and gathers through the earth's many caverns and catacombs when they notice a large group of outsiders approaching their city. They keep watch on them with her believing that their being able to find Atlantis could mean that they could be of help. When the expedition desperately escapes an attack from fireflies, they come upon a lone member who is injured. Kida decides to help heal the outsider before taking off. When the expedition eventually finds Atlantis, Kida and her group confronts the expedition. When the man she had just healed reveals that he can speak Atlantean, she opens up to them and immediately takes them to her father. However, her father demands that they leave without explaining why. When left alone, she gets into an argument with her father regarding how their way of life is dying while he believes it is being preserved. Unconvinced, Kida singles out the man who is named Milo Thatch. Realizing that she does not even know how to read the Atlantean written language, he agrees to help her as they explore the city. They come to a pond where underneath are numerous writings she has him translate. He is able to figure out information regarding the Heart of Atlantis, which is the power source keeping the city alive and was what took her mother away. Upon surfacing, they find that the rest of the expedition plan to steal the Heart of Atlantis and sell it on the black market. Their leader Lyle Rourke forces Milo to cooperate by having a gun pointed at Kida. Kida watches in horror as they ransack her father's chamber, which is followed by the leader striking her father down before he figures out where the Heart of Atlantis is hidden. Inside the Crystal Chamber, she is called upon by the crystal and she bonds with it before being encased within a container. Kida remains inactive as a battle ensues for her, of which Milo is successful in bringing her back to the city in time for her and the Heart of Atlantis to raise the giant stone guardians from their slumber and great a force field to protect the city from an awakened volcano. With the city saved, Kida is released from the crystal and leaves her with a bracelet of hers that her mother held onto when called upon previously by the crystal. Because of her father's death, Kida becomes the Queen of Atlantis. Milo stays behind, having fallen in love with her and to help the civilians rediscover their lost culture. Among her first acts is for a stone effigy of her father be constructed to join the other stone effigies of the past kings orbiting the Heart of Atlantis that now hovers over the restored city. Milo's Rescue Mission Queen Kida and her new husband King Milo, who is now adjusted to living in Atlantis, try to help a young girl named Nabi rescue her older brother Buke after he gets lost in a cavern outside the kingdom. Milo's Return Kida, as Queen of Atlantis, is working with Milo, who is now her husband, to use the Heart of Atlantis to rebuild the civilization. They are unexpectedly visited by their comrades from the first film. They learn that a creature called the Kraken, which is presumed to be an Atlantean defense mechanism, is attacking a town. Kida and the others travel and are able to stop the creature. While Kida adjusts well to the outside world, she feels guilty because there could be more Atlantean machines wreaking havoc. Kida and the others travel to Arizona, where they find a town with a statue that appears to be of Atlantean origin. They are also forced to confront the coyote spirits who oppose them. A Native-American man is able to serve as a median, and Kida learns that she has the power to choose Atlantis's destiny. Later, Kida and friends travel on a search for the Gungnir, a mythical spear of Atlantean origin. They track the thief, a man named Erik Hellstrom, to the Nordic Mountains. There, he presumes Kida to be his daughter (Erik believes himself to be Odin), and kidnaps her. Hellstrom intends to end the world by bringing about Ragnarok, and creates various beasts. Kida is able to retrieve the spear after Vinnie provides a distraction. As a result of the adventures, Kida learns about the power of the Atlantean crystal and comes to believe that her father was wrong for hiding it. She combines the Heart Crystal with the spear, and uses its power to raise Atlantis to the surface. It should also be noted that unlike in the first film, Kida for some reason does not have the extra tattoos obtained on her face from her wedding to Milo/coronation as Queen. Trivia * Although a definite princess by birth, Kida is not included in the Disney Princess franchise because her film flopped at the box office. * With the exception of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, Kida is the first Disney heroine to show how she lost her mother (followed by Anna and Elsa), which explains her absence in the original film. * Kida is the only Disney heroine to have natural white hair. * Kida is the only Disney heroine to have her kingdom be first above ground and then be submerged underground. * She is also the second heroine to come from an underwater kingdom, after Ariel. * Kida is the oldest female heroine as she is over 8,000 years old. This is because the power of the crystal slowed the aging process. ** However, considering that one Atlantean year is approximately 300 times longer than that of one human year, if Kida's age was translated back to that of a normal human's, then she would probably by only 28 years old, still making her the oldest amongst the heroines who are in their teens and early twenties. * Kida is the third heroine to expose her midriff, after Ariel and Jasmine. * Kida is the first princess created by Disney to ever inherit her parents' throne on-screen and become a (ruling) queen, since she lost both of her parents over the course of the film (her mother was sacrificed to save her kingdom in the prologue and her father was murdered by Rourke), followed by Elsa. * Kida is the second heroine to have a visible tribal tattoo, after Pocahontas. * Kida's tattoos resemble a dot and two curved lines on top of each other, just below her left eye. According to her animators and the book The Mark of a Princess (which explains the meanings of the Atlantean tattoos seen in the film, see below), they were supposed to represent teardrops. At the end of the film she gains a second tattoo on her right cheek (resembling a mirrored version of her first tattoo) and a third on her forehead (resembling a stylized "V"). ** In Milo's Return, Kida does not have her extra tattoos in which she obtained at the end of the first film. * Kida is the second non-white Disney female to not have brown eyes, after Esmeralda, who has green eyes, while Kida has blue eyes. ** Coincidentally enough, she is also the second Disney female lead to wear anklets, also after Esmeralda (Esmeralda wears one anklet, while Kida wears two). * Kida's dress at the end was only seen completely in a few concept art such as in some character galleries in Disc 2 of the 2-Disc Collector's Edition, and the books Subterranean Tours: Atlantis: A Traveler's Guide to the Lost City and Milo's Rescue Mission (though without a tiara, see above). All other book illustrations showing her in that dress either show only the top half (Play-a-Sound book, Wonderful World of Reading, Dark Horse comic, Atlantis 2002 calendar, etc.), have the train (back part of the dress) cover the front (Read-Aloud Storybook, various coloring pages), or seen from far away ("The Final Stand", "How to Draw", Ladybird book, Kida: The Heart of Atlantis, etc. Additionally, her face character incarnation at the theme parks depict her in her queen dress and tattoos, but without a tiara. ** Likewise, her huntress armor when her mask is removed is only seen completely in some promotional artwork. * The feathers on Kida's tiara at the end (one large pink feather between two smaller blue ones) resemble the ones on Jose Carioca's tail. * The pink chevrons on the dark blue-with-gold outlines sash hanging from the front of Kida's otherwise mostly light blue dress in the ending, from the shoulders down, form a "V", an "X", a "^", (the ones we only see in the film) a "][", a semicircle and another "^."(implied, see above books) * Though she does not appear until halfway through the film, three tie-in storybooks, Kida and the Crystal,The Mark of a Princess, and My Princess Collection: Kida: The Heart of Atlantis, are basically retellings of the film's plot but from Kida's point of view. What's different between those three books is that the first ends during the scene where Milo and Kida are shown exploring the underwater mural, while the last two continues from that point, including her kidnapping and subsequent crystallization by Rourke, her being rescued by Milo and his teammates from Rourke and protecting Atlantis from an erupting volcano, and finally her marrying Milo and becoming Queen (the only difference being that The Mark of a Princess''is narrated in third-person, while ''Kida: The Heart of Atlantis is narrated by Kida herself). * Kida's color scheme (dark skin, white hair, and blue eyes) resembles that of Storm's of the X-Men. It also resembles Queen La (who has cyan eyes) of The Legend of Tarzan. * Milo and Kida are the only Disney couple in House of Mouse that were not once seen together. * If you listen very closely, then you can easily tell that Kida has an almost British-sounding accent, otherwise known as "Queen's English". However, she reverts to an American accent (typical of characters Cree Summer) in the sequel. * The evolution of Kida's wardrobe appears to be the complete opposite of that of Jane Porter's: while Jane starts off wearing more modest clothing but gradually starts to wear less clothing over time, Kida starts off wearing more revealing clothing but gradually starts to wear more clothing over time. * Kida, along with Megara, Eilonwy, and Jane Porter, are the only four Disney females not to have any sidekicks. Despite the presence of exotic animal life in Atlantis such as lava whales (giant animals that swim in lava, but ironically look more like dogs than whales) and parrot-lizards (small flying creatures resembling either pterosaurs or dragons), and brief cameos of real animals like a cat (Milo Thatch's (now Audrey Ramirez's) pet) and coelacanths (Preston Whitmore's pets), Atlantis is noticeably the only animated Disney film in which no animals actually appear at all. She is also the only princess without any sidekicks. * Due to modesty reasons, Kida's artwork promoting the Atlantis 2002 home release showed her in her queen dress (though without her tiara and extra tattoos), as her left arm was covered by the dress' sleeve. ** However, the original 2002 one-disc home release of Atlantis was the only release of that film to actually feature Kida on the cover art along with her husband Milo and his teammates (Mole, Vinnie,Audrey, and Sweet, Cookie and Mrs. Packard for some reason are both absent). The two-disc collector's edition of the film featured only the Ulysses ''submarine and its escape pods but no characters, and the Blu-Ray art for some reason although still has the same main protagonist explorers as the original (Cookie and Mrs. Packard are still absent), Kida is nowhere to be seen except as a silhouette at the very top, but is obscured by the crystal and the film's title (the second "A" is positioned so that it and the Crystal overlap each other) and the two antagonists, Rourke and Helga are added instead. * Kida's skin color appears to be very inconsistent depending on the lighting, she is supposed to have lighter skin than the other Atlanteans, but darker skin than Milo's. However, in Milo's Return, Kida for some reason is drawn with much darker skin. * Kida's title as "princess" was only mentioned near the end of the film when Milo is gathering the other explorers and Atlanteans to save her from Rourke and his minions. In ''Milo's Return, she is occasionally referred to as a "queen". * Kida is the second Princess to be seen as a child, after Cinderella, but not counting Ariel (she is seen as a child in Ariel's Beginning), followed by Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, and finally Anna and Elsa. * She is also the first heroine to have her film begin with her seen as a child. Curiously enough, unlike the princesses that follow her (Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, etc.), she is not seen as an adult until halfway into the film. * She is also the first heroine to have both of her parents die over the course of the film, followed by Anna and Elsa. * Kida is the first princess to be seen caring for her own subjects, followed by Elsa. * In the various promotions for the film, Kida is the only character that isn't shown, nor does she ever have a biography. * Kida was originally going to have pale skin and reddish-brown hair. Her final design appears to be an amalgamation of different races, particularly African (brown skin and half-black voice actress) and Polynesian (there are Polynesians with dark skin and fair hair), with some East Asian (shape of her eyes), Native American (shape of her nose), Scandinavian (white hair is a common trait in Scandinavian people), and Caucasian as a whole (white/blond hair+blue eyes) elements as well. ** Strangely enough, one of Kida's early concept art didn't even look human. * Despite not being an official Disney Princess, Kida made a brief cameo in the book The Art of the Disney Princess. * Kida also made an appearance in the My Princess Collection book series along with the first eight official Princesses as with Alice, Princess Dot, and Jessie the Cowgirl. * Kida is the only Disney animated film female to be voiced by a professional animated TV series voice actress (Cree Summer) in her debut appearance. * When Kida takes off her sarong, her anklets mysteriously vanish. They eventually reappear when she puts her sarong back on. * Kida is the only multilingual princess. * Kida is the third princess to have a full name, after Fa Mulan, but before Rapunzel (whose married surname is Fitzherbert). * Kida is the first Disney princess to come from a science-fiction Disney film. * Kida is the only princess two have both a male and female villain working together. * Although Atlantis obviously lacks seasons due to it being underwater, Kida's film is implied to take place in autumn (in Washington, DC, at least), since the events of this film are said to have took place on an October. * Kida is represented by the colors blue (clothing and eyes), white (hair), and gold (jewelry). * She is also represented by either her crystal necklace, her tattoos, the Atlantean "A" (a triangular spiral with a dot in the middle), and/or the Shepherd's Journal (her husband's book). * Kida's name originates from a Kiowa girl's name meaning "raising away the darkness." Coincidentally her voice actress Cree Summer is part Native American, and her first name is also the name of a Native American tribe. * Kida had actually experienced some magic in her life: a lot of the Atlanteans wear magic crystal shards around their necks, which give them magic powers like immortality and healing abilities, and even merged with the Mother Crystal itself. * Kida can be seen crying as her mother is "killed" at the start of the film as Atlantis is sunk underwater. Also, according to Randy Haycock, her animator, Kida's tattoos represent her tears. * Kida briefly twirled as she is drawn upward into the Crystal during her transformation into it. However, since a princess twirl usually ends with something bad happening to them, after her transformation she is locked in a crate by Rourke and Helga. * Kida's facial structure was inherited from her mother's, although her skin is lighter. She also resembles her voice actress Cree Summer. * Although we never see her and Milo get married (though it's implied that they do), Kida is the first princess to have a coronation ceremony as she becomes the new Queen of Atlantis (followed by Elsa), although the two ceremonies could possibly be the one and the same. * Kida actually fled Milo after healing his wounds during their first encounter, although they really fled from Mole's digger as they heard it and the other explorers approaching. * Despite most of her promotional appearances portraying her as being fiercer and more actionized than how she appeared in the film, Kida played the role of the damsel in distress (seventh after Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle and Jasmine, but before Rapunzel) when she is turned to crystal by Rourke and Helga shortly after they kill her father King Nedakh and is about to be taken to the surface. Also, based on her dying father's warning to Milo about her transformation, it also serves as a near-death experience to her as well, making her the seventh heroine to nearly die, after Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine and Mulan. * The coronation of Kida as Queen of Atlantis at the end of the film serves as a bookend to her film, since Atlantis began with her mother's death during the Great Flood that sank Atlantis, and therefore ending that queen's reign, and ends with her coronation, and therefore beginning her reign as queen. * Not counting Cinderella, whose father was seen only in storybook form, Kida is the seventh princess to have her father present in the film, after Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas and Mulan, but before Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna and Elsa. * Of all of the Disney heroines with a confirmed real-life time frame and location, Kida is the second most current, since her film takes place in the 1910s (specifically, 1914). She is beaten only by Tiana, who lived during the 1920s. ** Kida would also be the only heroine to probably survive to the 21st century, particularly given her extraordinary lifespan, though Tiana can reasonably expect to see the dawn of the new millennium. * Kida is the first heroine to be crystallized, followed by Anna. * Kida is the second cel-animated heroine (after Eilonwy) to have her film rated PG. Starting with Rapunzel, all of the princesses whose films are also rated PG, are CG-animated. * Although many Atlanteans treat the Mother Crystal as a deity, it's possible that Kida may have learned about Christianity and to a much lesser extent, Christmas from Milo. * Kida is the first heroine to make contact with automobiles, followed by Tiana. * Kida is possibly the third Disney heroine to be involved in an interracial relationship, after Pocahontas and Esmeralda, but before Tiana whose Prince has an ambiguous ethnicity. Screenshots Kadesh100 (10).PNG Kadesh100 (9).PNG Kadesh100 (8).PNG Kadesh100 (7).PNG Kadesh100 (6).PNG Kadesh100 (5).PNG Kadesh100 (4).PNG Kadesh100 (3).PNG Kadesh100 (2).PNG Kadesh100 (1).PNG Category:Super Centenarians Category:Homo Magi Category:Disney Universe Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Atlantean Category:Sword Wielders Category:Army of Light Category:Flight Category:Multilingualism Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Cougar Category:Princess Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Hidden Power Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Magic Users Category:A Class Category:City Buster Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Daughter Category:Female Category:Married Category:Warrior